Season Five
Season 5 aired from September 11, 2006 to March 8, 2007. it aired 13 aired episodes total. this season is the final season of the series. Plot Mark getting back from europe from his acting movie and tries to find himeself beacuase of being away, and his freinds leaving him, and still spends time helping senoirs, and taking more responsibilty due to Ashley leaving. Broadcast History The fifth season of George Lopez originally aired Wednesdays at 8:00-8:30 pm (EST) on ABC. DVD Release Season 5 of ''Just Kickin It ''was released on DVD by Warner Home Video, on July 21, 2007. Episodes Note: Alissa Marie and Allia Garcia join the main cast, due Julie Smith has left the show. * 5X01 - The Way We Where - September 11, 2006 - 401 * 5X02 - We Found You - September 18, 2006 - 404 * 5X03 - Right or Wrong - September 25, 2006 - 402 * 5X04 - Dating App - November 12, 2006 - 408 * 5X05 - The Gossip Room - November 19, 2006 - 407 * 5X06 - How The Witch Stole Christmas - December 2, 2006 - 406 * 5X07 - The Eye Tooth - January 13, 2007 - 403 * 5X08 - I Put A Spell on You? - January 20, 2007 - 409 * 5X09 - Leap of Faith - Febraury 3, 2007 - 405 * 5X10 - Wise Freinds - Febraury 10, 2007 - 410 * 5X11 - Mark's Going Away Party! - Febraury 17, 2007 - 411 * 5X12 - Away (Part 1) - March 8, 2007 - 412 * 5X13 - Away (Part 2) - March 8, 2007 - 413 (Series Finale) Unaired Episodes of Just Kickin It * Season 5 * The Bisnuess Rush - 414 * Graduation - 415 * Season 6 (Unaired Season) * Going To Nick's - 501 * Best Man's Wedding - 502 * Mark Gets Booted - 503 * Eclipse of the Heart - 504 * A Close Shave - 505 * Carry On The Wayward Son - 506 * Rich Girl - 507 * Schools Out - 508 Specials # Season 5 bouns featurete - December 9, 2006 # Last 7 years - March 8, 2007 # Season 5 DVD - September 23, 2007 - *1 extra episode extended season - 14 episodes Trivia * This season is the very last season of the series. * The prod. codes are 4XX * this season and Season 4 had the same intro, and had 13 episodes. * the cancellation was confirmed on the premiere of the last episode. * there is rumors that a spinoff is casting, in 2016. * the show was in writing for a sixth season, before it cancelled. * the reason behind the cancellation is beacuse that if they got a sixth season it will go downhill beacuse Mark's portrayer said that he will leave the show after Season 5 ended, this being he is the main person of the show and more characters say that they will not reprise there role in Season 6, and ABC. * Away (Part 2) - although this was not intended to be the last episode of the show, there was a planned 2-partner episode in Season 6 that closed the story, but the two episodes never aired. * there was originally taped 15 episodes, but this season it only aired 13 episodes. * at the end of the show its revealed that rico left Taco's and Mark's the new owner until he finishes high school, which the last two episodes where going to be about. * the original season 6 was orginally plan to consist of 10 episodes, to air in fall 2007 and end in early 2008. * the episodes originally filmed at Paramount Studios.